The Communication Assets Survey and Mapping Tool is generally in the field of public safety. Frequently, local, state and federal emergency and first responder communication assets are not interoperable. For example, a county fire department may not be able to communicate with a police department of an adjacent county.
A need exists for tools to help improve interoperability of emergency and first responder communication assets between local, state and federal entities.